


Жить как надо: совет от бога

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Silly, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: 2012 год. Локи сообщает Стиву, что Баки жив. Локи вообще много чего говорит.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 70





	Жить как надо: совет от бога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The God of Solid Life Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588082) by [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki). 



– Баки _жив_ , – хрипит Локи.

Стив не сразу понимает, о чем и речь. Здесь, в будущем, он ни от одной живой души не слышал это имя, и вот теперь Локи – из всех людей! – словно оживляет призрака. _Баки жив_.

Баки _жив_?

Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее – безумие какое-то. Стив ослабляет хватку на горле противника.

– Что ты сказал?

– И еще кое-что. Не хочу показаться мозгоправом, хотя тебе, конечно, и мозгоправ не помешает, но будь откровенен с Тони.

– _Что?_

Через мгновение Стив чувствует, как скипетр касается груди, прямо напротив сердца. А затем – пустота.

***

Просыпаясь, он сразу вспоминает: Баки жив! Стив едва слышит, как кто-то зовет доктора Хансен, а потом знакомый голос произносит:

– Ты бы поаккуратнее, Кэп. Ляг обратно, что ли.

Он поворачивается и видит Старка. Тот лежит на соседней кровати в окружении многочисленных кардиомониторов. Старк ухмыляется и легонько стучит по дуговому реактору.

– Возникла проблемка с этой штукой. Придется побыть под наблюдением. А с тобой что случилось?

У Стива в голове настоящая каша, и он выпаливает:

– Локи притворился мной, подошел ко мне в таком виде, и у него даже мой компас был! А потом он сказал, что _Баки жив_ , и еще что-то добавил насчет моей _задницы_. Кажется.

Повисает пугающе долгая пауза. Стив и не подумал бы, что Старка можно так огорошить.

– Ну, судя по всему, Локи нравится притворяться тобой, – заключает Старк. – Может, у него к тебе слабость?

– Баки жив! – Стив едва воспринимает, что там Старк говорит. – Зачем он это сказал? Это же… это же…

В голове поселяется глухая боль, глаза начинает жечь, а лицо Старка принимает взволнованное выражение. Таким Стив его еще не видел. Вот только заговорить ни один из них не успевает: в палату врывается врач и целая гвардия медсестер.

***

Ни Локи, ни тессеракт они не находят. И тот, и другой, очевидно, уже за пределами земли, так что Тор отправляется в космос на их поиски.

А Стив отправляется навстречу миру – искать Баки.

Впрочем, сначала, он пытается откровенно поговорить со Старком.

– Если тебе интересно мое мнение, – произносит Старк, почесывая бородку. – Думаю, он лжет. – Быть может, он замечает что-то в выражении лица Стива, поскольку поспешно добавляет: – Но опять же, ты сказал, тело так и не нашли… и на нем проводили эксперименты…

Стив выпрямляется в своем кресле.

– Слушай, – неуверенно продолжает Старк. – Просто… не ожидай многого. Рассчитывай на худшее. И ради бога, не будь таким серьезным. Прекрати, а то у меня чесотка начнется.

\- Так вы поможете, мистер Старк?

Старк вздыхает, потирая грудь – должно быть, как раз там, где она испещрена шрамами от реактора. Стив про себя отмечает, что Старк частенько так делает.

– Конечно. Поручу это ДЖАРВИСу. И стоит попросить близнецов-шпионов, чтобы они тоже подключились к делу. Уж им-то все известно о зловещих тайнах.

И Стив улыбается – впервые за долгое, очень долгое время.

***

Первые несколько месяцев не приносят результатов. Даже Тор возвращается ни с чем: Локи, судя по всему, растворился в воздухе, прихватив с собой и тессеракт, и скипетр.

Стив разрывается между Нью-Йорком и штаб-квартирой Щ.И.Т.а в Вашингтоне, проверяя, нет ли новой информации или зацепок у Наташи и Клинта. Порой Стиву кажется, что они ему просто потакают, но его это абсолютно не волнует. Если Локи говорил правду, Стив будет искать Баки как проклятый, иначе никогда себя не простит.

Во время одной из многочисленных вылазок в Вашингтон он встречает Сэма – психотерапевта, работающего с ветеранами. Тот объясняет что-то насчет мозгоправов, и тут-то Стив вспоминает, о чем еще говорил Локи.

Он широким шагом входит в мастерскую Старка с пакетом пончиков и кофе (теперь он знает, какой именно кофе любит Старк – одна порция сливок, два сахара).

– Мистер Старк, у вас есть психотерапевт?

Старк отрывается от перчатки, над которой работал, и молча таращится на Стива.

– Ого, – вот и все, что он говорит.

Стив ставит пончики и кофе на стол.

– Угощайтесь.

– Ладно, – теперь вид у Старка одновременно оскорбленный и недоуменный.

– Я не хотел вас обидеть, – продолжает Стив. – Просто… поинтересовался. Я подумываю обратиться к психологу. Знаете, чтобы мне помогли привыкнуть к… – он неопределенно взмахивает рукой. – Ко всему этому.

И вдруг Старк улыбается (Стив решает, что у Старка приятная улыбка, когда он не склабится).

– Вот оно что, – он похлопывает по стоящему рядом дивану. – Присядь, Кэп. Давай-ка поболтаем.

Стив улыбается в ответ, садится.

– Знаешь, ты не обязан звать меня Кэпом. Вне поля боя.

– Знаешь, ты не обязан звать меня мистером Старком. Вообще.

– Как по мне, справедливо, – откликается Стив, запуская руку в пакет, и выуживает пончик с шоколадной глазурью.

***

В итоге файл ему вручает Наташа.

Он тяжелый. Многое отредактировано, а часть текста написана на русском. Повсюду схемы какого-то электрического стула и роботизированной руки, а еще ксерокопии записей, сделанных неразборчивым почерком. Записей о _сыворотке_. А еще есть зернистое черно-белое фото, и на нем…

Ох. О _боже_.

Голоса остальных мстителей сливаются в фоновый шум, и все, что видит Стив – фото, все, что он слышит – грохот собственного сердца.

– Стив, – доносится откуда-то издалека голос Наташи. Очень мягкий голос. – Эти файлы были спрятаны глубоко в базах Щ.И.Т.а.

– _Щ.И.Т.а?_ – потрясенно переспрашивает Стив. Он не может оторвать взгляда от фотографии. На снимке – _Баки_ , вот только сидит он в том самом кресле, на которое и смотреть страшно.

Кто-то кладет ему руку на плечо. Сэм, наверное.

– Фьюри ни при чем, – уверенно заявляет Наташа, настолько уверенно, что Стив не может найти в себе сил в ней сомневаться. Но если не Фьюри, то кто?

– Стив, – тихо произносит Тони, почти ему на ухо. – Мы можем прочесть все это вместе с тобой. Будем моральной поддержкой. Помни, что тебе говорил психолог.

Стив крепко зажмуривается – и дальше смотреть на искаженное мукой лицо Баки нет сил.

– Идет. И спасибо вам. _Спасибо_.

***

Тони трет глаза.

– Такое ощущение, что ему промывали мозги _годами_. Парень точно не просто так сдался.

Брюс бросает в его сторону предостерегающий взгляд. Стив шмыгает носом.

Через несколько часов Стив натыкается на статью, от которой у него душа уходит в пятки. Мария и Говард Старк убиты в автокатастрофе. В _подстроенной_ автокатастрофе.

Стив чувствует, как ускоряется пульс. Он смотрит на Тони, который сидит, подперев кулаком подбородок, и, кажется, вот-вот уснет. Тони ловит его взгляд и неуверенно, сочувствующе улыбается.

– Тони, – имя тяжело срывается с языка. – Тони, мне так жаль.

***

Стив не раз видел, как разбивались сердца. Видел много гнева и отрицания. Но сейчас перед ним – отчаяние. Животное, мучительное отчаяние.

Он сидит у порога мастерской Тони и ждет. Ждет, когда же злость поглотит его целиком, а затем выжжет дотла.

***

Когда Тони выходит, у него покрасневшие глаза, а вид такой, словно он прошел через тяжелейшее сражение в своей жизни.

Стив встает и ничего не говорит. Он ждет, когда грянет гром.

– Ненавижу его, – произносит Тони, и в этом нет ничего неожиданного.

Стив ждет. Тони проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам и с усилием продолжает:

– Но ты позволил мне прочесть файлы. И… Я, блядь, все понимаю. Не хочу, но понимаю. И все равно ненавижу _вас обоих_.

Стив понятия не имеет, как ему удается говорить ровно – его трясет от собственной беспомощности, а горе пробирает до костей.

– Ему нужна наша помощь, Тони.

Кажется, что Тони сейчас врежет Стиву, но вместо этого, к изумлению последнего, он кивает.

– Я знаю.

Стив неуверенно делает шаг вперед, и когда Тони не пытается отступить, обнимает его. И Тони позволяет.

***

Судя по всему, Баки вспоминает Стива при первой же встрече, вот только после этого столкновения его оказывается крайне сложно найти.

Зато агенты Гидры совершенно никчемны. Удивительно, что им так долго удавалось прятаться.

Когда Железный человек взрывает раскрытую базу Гидры одним точным выстрелом репульсора, Стив находит в себе мужество признаться, что он несколько возбужден.

– Отличный выстрел, – кричит он.

– По-другому не умею, – откликается Железный человек, и Стив практически слышит уверенную усмешку в его голосе.

Стив пытается сохранить хладнокровие и сосредоточиться на миссии, но невольно чувствует, как захватывает дух. Господи, если бы только Тони _знал_.

***

« _Будь откровенен с Тони_ , – повторяет он про себя. – Просто будь откровенен».

В итоге Стив начинает с вопроса:

– Тебя привлекают мужчины?

– Ого!

***

Чтобы наконец-то найти Баки, у них уходит еще полтора года. Он живет в запущенной, но до странности уютной квартирке в Соковии.

– А ведь были времена, ты газету в ботинки подкладывал, – робко произносит Баки, высвободившись из объятий Стива, и тут же добавляет. – Миленькое колечко.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Стив и обнимает его еще раз.

***

Когда Локи в следующий раз объявляется на Земле с намерением разрушить все и вся, Стив отбрасывает щит, подходит к Локи и сжимает его в крепком объятии.

– Капитан Америка скомпрометирован! – истерически вопит в микрофон кто-то из репортеров. – Повторяю, Капитан Америка…

– Спасибо тебе, – говорит Стив.

– Ладно, – озадаченно откликается Локи, и с лица его можно писать картину.

Железный человек, зависший в воздухе в паре метров от них, смеется так, что чуть не срывается вниз.


End file.
